


Sleeping blue beauty

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a strange fluffy something. Lossely based on the fairy tale sleeping beauty, very lossely. Roxanne and Megamind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping blue beauty

I really don’t know what possessed me to write this down, but I couldn’t get the picture out of my head so here it is. I don’t own anything in this, I’m just borrowing it for a while to get it out of my head. Fluff warning as always, if you don’t like then don’t read. I have dyslexia so be nice on the bad spelling and grammar I did the best I can between myself and the computer.

Sleeping blue beauty

Roxanne stood rooted to the spot, the sight before her made her afraid to move even an inch in case she ruined this unexpectedly wonderful moment. The brown haired woman was sure that Megamind was not someone that anyone before her would have considered beautiful or handsome, but to her eyes he truly was so especially at this exact moment.

The blue alien lay on a large black bed, the black bedclothes drawn up over him to his shoulders these and the black pillows under his head made him appear luminous. Megamind’s black lashes were fanned delicately against his smooth blue cheeks and his blue lips were parted ever so slightly allowing his chest rise and fall with small gentle breaths. The alien’s hands were clasped gently on his chest, with his blue fingers laced carefully together. Roxanne could see the collar of his new black night shirt and knew he wore a matching pair of trousers, Megamind had purchased them after she had been sent into a fit of giggles by his previous bed ware.  
For some reason his appearance took the reporter back to her childhood, sleeping beauty had always been her favourite fairy tale, though in her youth she had never quite understood why the prince, had been so amazed by sleeping beauties good looks or the fact that he spent some time when he first entered her chamber just looking at her. Now however as she watched the one she loved sleeping so peaceful and so beautifully presented she could see what the attraction was to stopping for a while and admiring the view.

Roxanne hated to admit it but she was rather tempted right now to play the part of the prince and kiss her love awake. In her mind’s eye she could see the expression shocked and delighted on his face. However as she looked down at herself the blue eyed woman had to admit that she really didn’t look the part of the prince or in her case princess dressed as she was at the moment in an old white t shirt and scruffy jeans. The brown haired woman found that she wanted to look just right rather badly, it was with this feeling that she suddenly understood Megamind’s obsession with presentation, sometimes it was about looking right and setting the scene.  
With this thought in mind the reporter very quietly left Megamind’s bedroom and went in search of the one person, well fish, with the necessary skills to make her desire a reality. She finally found him in the kitchen of the layer washing dishes. “Minion?”

With a started gasp the fish and its body turned towards her. “Oh Miss Richie you started me!”

“I’m sorry Minion I didn’t mean to frighten you but I need your help with something.”

“Oh?” The fished asked slanting itself in the water looking at her curiously.

“Do you know many fairy tales?”

“Well yes a few.”

“What about sleeping beauty?”

“Yes I know that one quiet well, when he was young it was one of sir’s favourites. Why do you ask miss?”

“I just saw Megamind asleep and well it made me think...” She trailed off suddenly feeling silly and childish for her earlier desire.

“You wanted to kiss him awake didn’t you?” Minion asked with a small smile, Roxanne couldn’t stop the flush that spread across her face. The fish noticed this and its smile grew. “I don’t see why you would need my help for that, just go in there and kiss him.” Without answering the blue eyes woman looked down at what she wore, Minion followed the gesture and a light of understanding dawned on his fishy face. “Oh, you do not feel adequately attired for the situation.”

“No, is there anything you can do? After all I know you are quiet talented with a needle.”

“Well I did take your measurements when I fixed some of your clothes for you and I made...well I didn’t think you would want it...” He didn’t finish the sentence instead the fish looked rather sheepish.

“Please Minion show me.” She asked him gently, with a small nod the fish’s body gestured for her to follow as it left the kitchen. Quickly Roxanne followed him from the room, through several others and into a side room.

Minion went over to a solitary black gothic style wardrobe, he opened it and drew out an item on a hanger. He placed the item of clothing over his arm and walked over to Roxanne. “This is it.”

The reporter had never seen such a beautiful gown in her whole life it was blue silk in a shade to match the one that usually made the thunder bolts on Megamind’s uniforms. “Would you like to try it on?” He asked her softly.

“Yes, yes please.” Roxanne took it from Minion, who politely turned his back on the lady so she could change. Quickly the brown haired lady changed into the dress, the wide floating skirts were beautifully embroidered with a black swirling pattern, the bodice fitted to her figure and the sweat heart neck line made the most of her bust. “So how do I look?” She asked the fish curiously.

He turned round to face her and smiled. “You look beautiful, here.” He handed her a hair brush and with a grateful smile Roxanne pulled it through her hair settling it in place. “I believe I will go out for a while miss Richie, I could use a walk.” The fish said with another smile and a wink, before getting up and leaving the room.  
The reporter watched him go, she was grateful that Minion had left so they could be alone for a while. Roxanne told herself that she would really have to do something kind to thank Minion for all of this later. Right now however there was something which she needed to do before she lost both the chance and her nerve.  
Quickly Roxanne made her way back to Megamind’s bedroom, she let herself in quietly and surveyed the scene once again. Sure enough the blue alien was just as she had left him, the reporter felt relief flood her that nothing had changed in her absence. Quietly the reporter made her way across the room to the side of Megamind’s bed, she leant over the sleeping alien and kissed him softly.

Megamind stirred slowly, his vivid green eyes opened and he smiled brightly up at the woman who had kissed him awake. “Hello my love to what do I owe the pleasure of you in such a beautiful dress kissing me awake?”

“When I saw you sleeping I couldn’t resist, you put me in the mind of sleeping beauty and I wanted to... it seems silly now.”

Megamind reached up and stroked one of her cheeks gently. “It doesn’t seem silly to me, it feels just right to me.”

“Really?” Roxanne asked him with a happy smile and gladness inside her heart.

“Yes my love or should I say my princess.” Roxanne flushed slightly, Megamind leant up slightly before he pulled her head down their eyes met for a brief moment before they kissed again deeply. The reporter murmured in pleasure from the kiss of her love, Megamind moved back slightly and looked up at her with a smile playing on his lips. “You seem happy with this arrangement.”

“Oh yes very happy, we should defiantly do this again especially if Minion will agree to go out and leave us alone.” The blue eyed woman told the alien softly before she kissed Megamind and pushed him back down onto the bed. He raised both brows at her and made a noise of satisfaction before submitting to the administrations of the woman he loved.


End file.
